Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Multiple spray assemblies can be positioned within the wash chamber for applying or directing wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Dishwasher appliances are also typically equipped with at least one pump for circulating fluid through the multiple spray assemblies. In addition, devices referred to as diverters may be used to control the flow of fluid received from the pump.
In order to provide access to the wash chamber and to contain the spray of wash fluid during a wash or rinse cycle, dishwasher appliances further include a door that is typically pivotally mounted to a bottom of the tub. A latch mechanism is typically positioned at a top of the door and is configured for locking the door in the closed position during an operating cycle. Notably, however, such a latch mechanism often engages the door of the dishwasher appliance only after the door has been slammed shut, resulting in a loud noise and potentially causing damage or premature wear to one or more dishwasher components. In addition, the tension exerted by the latch mechanism is often fixed, which can result in excessive or insufficient gasket compression, and which cannot be adjusted over time, e.g., to compensate for the varying resiliency of the gasket over time.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance that utilizes an improved latching mechanism would be useful. More specifically, a latching mechanism that can slowly close a door of a dishwasher appliance while ensuring sufficient gasket compression would be particularly beneficial.